Un Dulce Regreso
by Babyfairie
Summary: Kristen regresa de los Ángeles luego de haberse ausentado por tan solo 24 Horas de Vancouver. Pero el tiempo tiene otro significado cuando su deseo por regresar a los brazos de Rob es casi una necesidad. One-shot


Dulce regreso

Kristen regresa de los Ángeles luego de haberse ausentado por tan solo 24 Horas de Vancouver. Pero el tiempo tiene otro significado cuando su deseo por regresar a los brazos de Rob es casi una necesidad. ¿Qué pasara a su regreso? Creo que todos morimos por saberlo. One-Shot

Ya he escrito muchos fan fictions en mi vida, pero solo e publicado uno y no es que me sienta muy orgullosa de ello. Tengo mi computador lleno de historias que tal vez jamás sean publicadas y logren salir a la luz, entre ellas una de Robsten que llevo varios meses escribiendo pero eso va para largo… iba a incluir esta escena en ese en esa historia pero decidí que si no la escribía ahora tal vez jamás lo haría y si la guardaba en mi computador probablemente la borraría después así que mejor ahora que nunca…

Solo es parte de muchas de mis fantasías en donde intento imaginar como es la relación de Rob y Kristen … esta pequeño One-shot se sitúa en el fin de semana pasado cuando Kristen dejo Vancouver el sábado y estuvo de regreso el domingo y lo único bueno que puedo rescatar de esas veinte y cuatro horas de separación sin duda debe haber sido el reencuentro que seguramente debe haber sido mucho más emocionante y apasionado que el de mi historia… pero ¿Qué más nos queda que fantasear?

Un saludo a todas, tengan consideración que es la primera historia que escribió y logro de alguna manera terminar. 

Un saludo

Maria Paula

Dulce regreso

Kristen regresa de los Ángeles luego de haberse ausentado por tan solo 24 Horas de Vancouver. Pero el tiempo tiene otro significado cuando su deseo por regresar a los brazos de Rob es casi una necesidad. ¿Qué pasara a su regreso? Creo que todos morimos por saberlo. One-Shot

Cada piso que por el que ascendía lentamente aquel maldito ascensor era un suplicio ¿Podía acaso ir más lento? No, seguro era imposible. Sabia que todo estaba en mi subconsciente, que todo era producto de esa ansiedad que me estaba consumiendo.

No podía creer que hubieran pasado tan solo 24 Horas desde que me había ido de Vancouver a una estúpida reunión de negocios en los Ángeles y ya sintiera esta dependencia hacia el. Habíamos pasado casi dos meses donde nos habíamos visto contadas ocasiones y aun así habíamos sobrevivido ¿Cómo diablos era posible entonces que yo no pudiera controlarme tan solo un día?

Pero no era algo que me importara, no en este momento y menos sabiendo que el estaba igual que yo. A solo minutos antes de apagar mi celular para enbarcarme en el vuelo de regreso, mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo.

-Mierda te extraño como loco Kristen-

Me había enviado un mensaje que me había tenido con una sonrisa estúpida casi todo el vuelo y además había hecho que nuestro reencuentro estuviera todo el tiempo en mi cabeza lo que no hizo más que alargar la espera.

El ascensor por fin se detuvo en el piso 14 y tuve que sacar de muy adentro toda mi educación por no llevarme por encima a todo el mundo y salir de ahí.

En cuando lo consegui camine lo más rápido que pude a la puerta mientras buscaba con descuido la tarjeta de la habitación. Un estúpido remolino se formo en mi estomago. Era absurdo como el se había metido en mi cabeza pese a que había intentado por todos los medios que estuvieron en mis manos que no pasara; aunque a que una parte de mi lo sabia, sabia que eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar… se metió en mi cabeza y al final en mi corazón y esto ultimo ni siquiera lo había considerado, pero había sido la razón que me había desarmado toda idea de estar lejos de el.

Abrí la puerta de nuestra suite—De hecho en un principio había sido la suya, pero después de dos meses durmiendo ahí era ridículo no considerarla mía también—Como era de esperarse el aire acondicionado estaba insoportable, seguro si yo estuviera ahí habríamos tenido esas estúpidas e intrascendentales discusiones por la tonta temperatura del aire, el era un salvaje que pretendía congelarnos, ya Vancouver era lo suficientemente frio como para empeorarlo.

Casi todo estaba a oscuras, todas las cortinas cerradas y ni una luz prendida. Era extraño sentirme como llegando a casa cuando algunas horas atrás había estado en mi verdadero hogar con mis padres, pero llevaba muchos días ahí y más horas de las debidas en aquel lugar algo que algunas veces podría enloquecerme pero en este instante parecía un placer casi sexual.

Seguramente porque ahí con el era la primera vez que en un hotel mientras trabajaba me sentía a gusto y seguramente seria la única forma de sentirme así ; Porque probablemente en estas circunstancias y sin el todo seria un caos. No solo nos necesitábamos, nos complementábamos y donde el estuviera entonces yo estaría perfectamente.

Camine casi a ciegas con la poca mortecina luz que se filtraba por algunos extremos de la ventana. La puerta del cuarto estaba ajustada y se podía escuchar el sonido de la televison al fondo.

Estaba 99% segura de que el estaba ahora en los brazos de Morfeo, no era extraño que se la pasara –o no la pasáramos—la mayoría del domingo dormidos.

Así era, el estaba tendido con su torso desnudo boca abajo en un extremo de la cama, su brazo izquierdo colgaba fuera de ella dándome un delicioso Angulo de su sexy espalda . No sabia si mirar la escena con la parte morbosa de mi conciencia o con la conmovedora que me hacia consiente de la ternura que lo rodeaba, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su rostro apaciguado.

Reproche la parte de mi que deseaba despertarlo. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo y escuchar de voz pero podía conformarme—por ahora—en descansar a su lado, siendo sincera lo necesitaba.

Me fui primero al vestier donde me despoje de mi ropa, no puedo describir la sensación que se apodero de mi en cuanto quite mis tenis, en cuanto estuve casi desnuda a acepción de la ropa interior busque entre sus cosas alguna camiseta suya, la idea de quedarme en ropa interior era tentadora pero el frio que hacia en ese cuarto era violento. En cuanto metí me cabeza dentro de la prenda su olor casi me drogo y tan apresuradamente como pude Salí de ahi de nuevo hacia el cuarto.

El había cambiado de posición, ahora estaba dándome la espalda en posición fetal, no habían rastros de que fuera a despertar aun.

Aprovechando lo conveniente de su posición me escabullí bajo las cobijas de color rojo que estaban bastante frías, pero en cuanto me acerque a el se tornaban cálidas por la temperatura de cuerpo.

Lo abrace por la espalda y recosté mi rostro junto a su cuello. Olía un poco a cerveza pero para mi estaba bien, olía a el ante todo. Respire profundamente dejándome llevar por el placer de aquel momento, no solo el bienestar que sentía mi cuerpo al poder descansar por fin sino el bienestar que me brindaba estar a su lado. De sentir la textura de su piel, su olor e incluso su respiracion Que En menos de un minuto su se volvió profunda y se movió un poco inclinando su rostro hacia mi aun algo desubicado. En cuanto comprendió mi presencia mi dio una soñolienta mirada al tiempo que respiraba profundamente.

-¿Esto es una pesadilla?- Me pregunto mientras se volteaba un poco acomodándose para poder mirarme mejor y mientras su mano recorría torpemente mi brazo con el que lo rodeaba en busca de mi mano.

Cuando su rostro se encontró con el mío sonreía de lado, estaba increíblemente sexy con su pelo revuelto y su rostro aun soñoliento.

Me reí y le di un golpe en su costilla con mi rodilla, el solo gimió ahora sonriendo

-si, seguro lo es. Solo espero que nadie me despierta en las próximas horas- Ahora con mi mano atrapada en la suya la llevo hasta su boca y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta. Yo sonreí con satisfacción y escondí más mi rostro en su cuello depositando un suave beso entre su mandíbula y su oreja.

Lo sentí respirar profundo y estremecerse ante la pequeña caricia de mis labios

-tus labios están fríos-

-¿si?- pregunte en tono jocoso y bese su cuello y mandíbula un par de veces, al final le di una pequeña mordida con mis dientes, muy suave.

El se giro completamente quedando frente a mi, una de sus manos decenio suavemente hasta mis caderas, haciendo presión me arrastro un poco más hacia el a cortando nuestra distancia a tan solo milímetros.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me susurro pegando su rostro al mío, juntando nuestras frentes, narices y al final suavemente nuestros labios. La humedad de sus labios era como miel en mi boca, succiono suavemente mis labios dándoles una cálida y mojada presión.

-¿De que hablas? Tome el vuelo del medio día…- proteste mientras ponía una de mis manos en su cuello dándole suaves caricias con el pulgar.

-debiste tomar el de la madrugada, o el de ayer en la noche- me reprocho sonriendo

-seguro ¿Cómo no lo pensé?- bufe poniendo mis ojos en blanco, el se rio imitando mi expresión en aprobación a mi comentario. Ambos nos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos.

Esta vez fui yo quien succionó sus labios pero con más exigencia, los atrape una y otra vez en mis labios, el respondió de la misma manera, besándolos con intensidad pero aun todo era superficial y dulce.

El deseo crecía en nosotros, más que el deseo en ese instante era la necesidad de saciar las carencias de la distancia. El me apretó más contra si y yo lleve mi mano hacia su nuca atrayéndolo hacia mi.

El beso comenzó a perder sus matices de pureza en cuanto sentí que su lengua saboreaba la punta de mis labios una y otra vez. Pero decidí no seguirle el juego para fastidiarlo, fruncí mis labios y el solo gimió con disgusto lo que me hizo reír el aprovecho ese instante y tomo por completo mi boca, sentí su boca sobre toda la extensión de la mía al tiempo que su lengua se introducía en esta. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras nuestras bocas se conectaban con más intensidad y vez de manera más profunda nuestras lenguas jugaban en nuestras bocas.

Ambos conociamos el rumbo que todo esto tomaría y estaba segura que el sentía la misma emoción que yo, lo sentía en sus besos y en la forma que apretaba mi cintura contra el como si fuera posible estar más pegados de lo que ya estábamos.

Comencé a juguetear con mi lengua acariciando su labio superior con esta, el intentaba apoderarse de mis labios con su boca pero yo no se lo permitía, digamos que no había nada mejor para mi que verlo morirse de deseo y frustración. Solo succionaba mi lengua sin permitirle apoderarse de mis labios, el intentaba lamiendo los míos persuadirme.

Pero su temperatura corporal ya estaba en exceso. Lo supe en el instante que sentí la dureza de su entre pierna en todo mi vientre.

Su mano se movió ágilmente hasta mi cola acomodándome para que su dureza quedara sobre mi entrepierna. Un baile seductor dio inicio, el me envestía suevamente pegando lo más que podía su cuerpo al mío y yo le facilitaba el trabajo arqueándome hacia el.

Todo era tan sugerente pero quería comenzar a ser vivido. Su camiseta comenzaba a fastidiarme, no quería que ni siquiera esa insignificante prenda nos separara.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi barbilla besando y chupando toda mi mandíbula, luego mi cuello al que le dedico especial cuidado chupándolo, lamiéndolo y besándolo con tanta pasión como dulzura.

-¿no estas cansada?- me pregunto estrellando su cálido aliento sobre mi cuello, lo que me estremeció más. El se fue acomodando lentamente encima mío lo que me permitió aferrarme a su provocativa espalda.

-no – casi gemí al sentir el contacto de su mano derecha en uno de mis pechos. La otra se apoyaba justo al lado de mi cabeza sobre la cama para evitar estriparme

Me miro con una sonrisa pero sus ojos borrachos de deseo, me beso con toda la pasión de su lengua al tiempo que me seguía tocando. Yo seguía aferrada a su espalda y al inicio de su pelo dejándome llevar por el placer que me embargaba.

Suavemente sin dejar de besarme acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos mi cintura comenzó a subir mi camiseta. Nuestro beso solo se interrumpió en el instante que tuve que sacar mi cabeza por ella. Con torpeza y acelere busque desabrochar yo misma mi bracier por detrás, el me sonreía mientras yo solo lograba mirarlo con deseo. En cuando solté mi bracier me tire en sus brazos y el volvió a apodarse de mi boca mientras yo volvía a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada.

Beso toda la extensión de mi rostro, mi cuello, saboreo y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, decenio por el final de mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello, más adelante beso mi hombro y clavícula. Continuo seduciendo uno de mis pechos con su boca mientras al otro le daba un enloquecedor masaje con la otra mano. Esto era absurdo, lo que el me hacia sentir lo era porque jamás lo había sentido de aquella manera tan profunda.

-me encantas- me dijo en uno de sus respiros – cada centímetro de tu cuerpo

Mis manos que necesitaban sentir cada parte de su cuerpo descendieron hasta su cintura y se posaron en sus marcados oblicuos que me invitaban a deshacerme del jean—que seguro era de ayer—que llevaba puesto para guiarme a un camino más placentero.

Sentí la tela carrasposa de su jean, pero había muy poco espacio para poder introducir mi mano entre mi cuerpo y el suyo y así deshacerme de la molesta prenda. Hice precion con mi mano para conseguirlo lo que le hizo bajar su rostro hacia donde estaban mis manos.

El se inclino un poco permitiéndolo le dio una deseosa mirada a mis manos mientras abrían con desesperación cada botón de su jean para al final bajar el cierre. Luego me miro con una sonrisa

-si que estas desesperada hoy- bufo, pero vi su aprobación.

-bastante- respondí -¿ tu no?

-no tienes idea- Murmuro en cuanto volvió a besar mis labios suavemente, yo intente tomando los extremos de sus jeans deshacerme de ellos pero no pude hacerlo hasta que el se despego a regañadientes de mis labio mientras se inclinaba y se los quitaba como podía tanto los jeans como los bóxers, y al tiempo. Yo aproveche para quitarme la única prenda interior que me quedaba.

El me tomo de la cintura levantándome un poco haciéndome quedar semirecostada contra el espaldar de la cama.

De nuevo beso mi pecho, los acaricio una y otra vez hasta llegar a enloquecerme, yo hacia lo mismo mientras pasaba mis manos por su abdomen, su pecho y toda la extensión de su torso. Al tiempo que enterraba suavemente mis dientes y besaba sus hombros y clavícula

Cada vez más cargados y desesperados de deseo. El incluso llego a tocar mi centro lo que me hizo enloquecer y casi comenzar a suplicarle que me hiciera suya en ese mismo segundo.

El me tomo de la cola y me levanto poniéndome encima de su regazo con mis piernas rodeando su cintura y sentí como se introducía suevamente dentro de mi. Yo comencé a moverme de manera suave, tranquila, el me guiaba con ambas manos en mis caderas.

Teníamos nuestros rostros pegados, pero no nos besábamos, nuestras respiraciones se combinaban y ese instante se llenaba de significado.

-te amo- me dijo, dejándome completamente abrumada. No era la primera vez que me lo decía, lo hacia a menudo, lo había hecho un día antes de irse a New York, algo que me había encantado pero me había llenado de miedo, el se iba y todo había pasado tan rápido que no pude responderle hasta que nos volvimos a ver en el comic-con.

Esa no era una palabra muy común en nosotros, el sentimiento existía simplemente no me era necesario decírselo todo el tiempo, lo nuestro era mucho más profundo que una palabra. Mucho más real que eso, porque no era simplemente amor, nos conocíamos, nos apreciábamos porque habíamos sido realmente amigos y aun lo éramos solo de una manera mucho más profunda y relevante.

-te amo también- respondí pegando de nuevo mi rostro al de el con la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar, pero estaba descompensada por las emociones y la profunda sensación de ese instante.

El puso una de sus manos en mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla hasta mi sien, quitando mi pelo de mi cara. ambos respirábamos por nuestras bocas y gemíamos suavemente entre cada movimiento. Todo iba en aumento por lo que el placer se volvía más insoportable. recosté mi rostro en su cuello respirando con más dificultad al igual que el, que bajo su rostro en medio de mi cuello y hombre, lo sentí besándome un par de veces.

Todo tomo impulso haciéndose más profundo, más difícil de llevar y más placentero.

-maldita sea no soporto más- le dije pegando mi boca a su oreja, el me empujo suavemente hacia atrás recostándome de nuevo en la cama y haciéndose encima para continuar con el trabajo el de manera más profunda lo sentí entrar y salir dentro de mi, también de manera más rápida y deliciosa.

Esta vez me beso los labios de manera pasional, incluso los dejábamos juntos sin movernos cuando nuestras mentes se quedaban sumergidas en el placer. El cuarto de pronto se había tornado caluroso y nuestros cuerpos estaban sudando lo que hacia por lo menos al de el mucho más sexy.

Por fin llego mi orgasmo y seguidamente el suyo que despertó en nosotros varios gemidos de placer. El dejo de apoyarse con una de sus manos en la cama y cayo sobre mi sin poder evitarlo en cuando estuvo fuera. No me queje primero porque no tenia aliento y segundo porque realmente lo disfrutaba. Incluso aunque esto no me ayudara a recibir la cantidad de oxigeno que me pedían ahora mis pulmones, no quería que se alejara de mi.

En cuanto su respiración se compenso un poco volvió a apoyarse en su mano, me tomo de la cintura y dándome un beso en toda mi frente, rodo conmigo dejándome recostada en su pecho exhausta. Yo me abrace a su cintura

-Creo que voy a usar mi habitación más seguido- pude decir al fin. El inclino su cabeza mirándome confundido

-¿Por qué?-

-para que me extrañes más a menudo- respondí sonriéndole mientras ponía una de mis manos en su mejilla – me gustan este tipo de bienvenidas –

El frunció su seño entrecerrando los ojos esa expresión ridícula que hacia como diciendo "¿¡Que diablos dices!?" que por cierto me encantaba.

-no te vas a escapar de mi ni una noche- me prometió, yo no proteste porque realmente no había mejor promesa que esa. Solo lo bese suavemente, me acomode en su pecho y por fin pude descansar en paz en sus brazos. Sintiendome de nuevo en mi lugar.

Fin.


End file.
